


【春深似海】纯真之夏

by keiyu13bl



Category: UNINE (Band)
Genre: M/M, 赫子play
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-24 12:37:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20358628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keiyu13bl/pseuds/keiyu13bl
Summary: 东京吃货paro + 如山私设半喰种黑化金木·杨 x 双/x /病娇搜查官深微虚明宁展 春华秋施有微量进食描写有赫子play*赫子有各种形态，此处使用金木小天使的设定，不了解的盆友可以想象成红色尾巴/触手-内有高速62🚗请自行避雷不喜者误入OOC是我的真人无关上升不可-





	【春深似海】纯真之夏

那原本只是一个平常得不能再平常的星期五

胡春杨抄着熟悉的近道  
戴着耳机嘴里念念叨叨  
“雷鸣电闪它给我 借势的东风”  
“冰雹敲打却从来 都不觉得痛”

小道旁的景色也是再熟悉不过了  
正在搭建的大楼  
裸露在外的钢筋框架  
绿色的纺沙网如旗帜摇摆  
吊车悬着无机质的钢筋  
犬牙交错

嗯？  
有点凉凉的  
胡春杨楞楞地低下头  
红黑的物体刺入左腹  
红色粘稠的液滴  
“啪嗒…”  
“啪嗒…”  
敲打在地上  
他看到一双黑色的眼  
猩红的瞳孔  
和狂笑着的模糊面容  
“哈哈哈哈哈 我要吃了你吃了你吃了你吃了你吃了你！”

意识消散的边缘  
胡春杨脖子无力的后坠  
蓝色的天空突然被物体遮挡  
“上面…有…躲…”  
“砰”  
然后就是一片黑暗

—————————————  
“腹部内脏破裂需要紧急手术”  
“需要进行移植”  
”那就把他的脏器移植给他吧“

“滴…滴…滴…”  
心电监护画着规律的波形  
胡春杨睫毛颤了颤  
缓缓地睁开了双眼

【饿】  
【好饿】  
他抬手按住左上腹  
那里的窟窿没有了  
手下只有光滑的皮肤

“你醒了？”  
一张精致的脸突然堵到他面前  
“你是？”  
“我叫李汶翰，我们今天白天才在咖啡馆里见过不是么？”  
“哦…”  
“从今天开始我就是你大哥了，欢迎加入大虎队！”  
“啊？……”  
—————————————

胡春杨撑着脑袋愣在吧台上  
呆呆地看着眼前的咖啡  
顺着滤纸底端的尖角一滴滴坠落  
在褐色澄亮的液体里泛起波澜  
啊啊啊自己到底是怎么就被拐到这里来了的啊

“杨杨饿了吧？”  
李汶翰越过滴滤壶揉了揉胡春杨的头发  
“香香的咖啡马上就好哦！”  
胡春杨摸了摸自己的肚子  
嗯 是有点饿了

胡春杨接过大哥递来的咖啡杯  
黑色的头发乖巧地垂在额前  
一枚白色的眼罩遮着左眼  
四角的细绳绕了一圈在脑后打成平整的节  
【啊 真是很平静的接受了呢】  
【成为喰种什么的】

”杨杨交过女朋友吗？”  
李汶翰端着咖啡坐到胡春杨对面  
一脸八卦的味道  
“没…没有”  
胡春杨红透了耳尖埋着头  
手指局促地摩挲着咖啡杯的边缘  
“诶，杨杨应该是那种…相比同龄人更受大姐姐欢迎的类型吧？“  
”或者是…你更喜欢性感的大哥哥？比如那边那位客人？“  
李汶翰侧着头  
促狭的向窗边的位置眨了眨眼

胡春杨顺着李汶翰的视线望了过去  
窗边的坐着个一身白衣的青年  
从他们的角度只能看到半个侧脸  
他的鼻梁在两眼间的位置先是凹陷  
又以一个陡峭的角度倾斜向上高耸  
黑色的头发全部梳向后方  
在脑后汇聚成一束  
有些顽皮的翘着  
眼睛半睁半闭的眯着  
阳光下 蜜色泛着成熟的暧昧

”咕咚“  
胡春杨紧张地咽了咽口水  
嗓子有些发紧  
”大哥你开什么玩笑啊鹅鹅鹅鹅鹅鹅“  
他紧张地笑了起来  
却忍不住用眼角瞟着那个方向

可能是他的笑声太有特点了  
他看到那人半透明的睫毛抖了抖  
转头看了过来  
看着他  
嘴角微不可见的  
翘了个小角

”扑通“  
”扑通“  
看到那人全脸的时刻  
他的心脏仿佛被人捏紧  
血液顺着来路倒流  
左眼眼眶撕裂般得疼痛  
仿佛要脱眶而出

【深深】  
【深深】  
【深深！】  
胡春杨扣住左眼  
他又出现了幻觉  
他看到一个男子搂着窗边那人  
露出一口白牙向他笑着  
男子的手拂过窗边那人的面庞  
向他勾了勾手  
漆黑的眼底泛着红光

”杨杨！杨杨！你怎么了？“  
大哥焦急的声音由远及近  
胡春杨发现自己捂着左眼伏在吧台上  
咖啡翻倒流了一桌  
”啊？应该没事吧？我也不知道怎么了“  
他抬头望向窗边  
一张纸币压在空杯碟下  
白色座椅反着刺目的光

「教えて 教えて  
僕の中に誰がいるの?」

「告诉我 告诉我  
我的身体里 有谁存在着吗？」

-

自从变成喰种之后  
食物都变得难以下咽  
曾经喜欢的一切  
都食如粪土

于是除了喝咖啡之外  
胡春杨喜欢上了赏花

正是紫藤花开的季节

木架环成圆拱  
层层叠叠 紫与白坠满了天空  
这是个极早的清晨  
晨露打湿着木板  
散落的紫色碎瓣倒映出另一个世界  
胡春杨就站在紫色的包围之中  
垂头望着地上的自己

自己仿佛在笑

他按了按隐隐发酸的左眼  
缓步向前走着  
任由藤蔓打在他的脸上  
落满露珠

他忽然定住了  
隔着一层薄薄的紫色花串  
一个人正仰着头  
亲吻手中的一捧紫藤

朝阳越过花间  
斑驳的映着  
他栗色的发丝散在空中  
融化在光里  
浓艳的紫色花瓣印在他唇上  
竟逊他一筹  
他粉色的唇瓣微张  
矛盾着锋利与娇艳

仿佛感受到了身旁的注视  
他把头转向胡春杨的方向  
眼神却迷蒙  
不知是看到了他  
还是只看到了一瀑紫藤

他眼睛的中央有个光点  
渐渐亮了起来  
他拨开紫藤  
面上满是惊喜  
可胡春杨却觉得  
那个眼神穿过了自己  
不知看到了谁

如果不是心脏传来熟悉的压榨感  
胡春杨险些并没有认出来人是谁  
他和那天咖啡店中完全不同  
浅色的头发浅色的眉间浅色的唇瓣  
仿佛要融进花间的柔软  
唯一没变的  
是一身白衣和一体疏离

来人维持着掀开紫藤的姿势  
仰头盯着胡春杨  
眼神中有些猝不及防的困惑  
他的胸膛起起伏伏  
像是明白了什么似得笑了  
春暖花开般的笑了  
胡春杨在他水盈盈的眼中  
看见了自己呆立的倒影

“你是’第九区‘的那个新来的服务生？我记得你，你得笑声特别有意思”  
“啊…我…”  
胡春杨并不知道该怎么回应对方的搭话  
“你好，我叫李振宁”  
他歪着头 一串紫藤垂在脸侧  
胡春杨不知怎么得竟觉得这一幕似曾相识

一双虚无的手环上他的肩头  
有谁在自己耳边低语  
“深深…深深…深深…”  
他的右手不自主的抬起  
伸展手指  
蹭着脸侧  
挑开那串紫藤花  
指尖划过翘起的发尖  
滑落颈侧  
“胡…胡春杨”  
他小声回应着

“胡春杨啊...胡春杨…那天好像听见店长叫你杨杨，那我也叫你杨杨好不好？”  
纤长的手指拨弄着额前碎发  
“你可以叫我深深”  
“深深 深深 深深”  
胡春杨下意识地重复着  
像是被反复诱导后终于达成所愿  
脱口而出不愿停止的叨念

“嗯，杨杨”  
李振宁伸手去拉胡春杨无处安放的右手  
却在靠近的瞬间被胡春杨缩手躲开  
他眼中闪过一丝受伤  
“对…对不起…我”  
“嗯嗯，没关系的哦杨杨，毕竟我们才认识嘛”  
李振宁勾着嘴唇笑着  
花与睫毛的阴影遮住眼瞳  
看不清

“你是第一次来这里吧？跟我来，我带你去个地方”  
他没有再试图拉过胡春杨的手  
转身拨开紫藤花向前走去  
胡春杨赶忙跟在他身后  
匆忙的脚步搅乱了落花

花藤越来越长越来越密  
最末的花瓣几乎垂在地上  
忽然浓重的紫墨晕开  
骤变成耀目的纯白

胡春杨望着大片的白瀑  
仿佛呼吸都被静止  
“啊”  
一声轻呼  
一滴红挂上了纯白的花瓣  
一股诱人的香气弥散开来  
像是小时候妈妈做的自己最爱吃的菜  
又像是饥饿旅人面前一盘刚出炉的面包  
“咕噜”  
还未曾进食的胃在翻腾  
唾液腺疯狂生产着  
多余的唾液顺着嘴角留下  
【好香 好饿】  
【都是我的 全部都是属于我的佳肴】  
【不 不可以】  
他用仅存的意识按住蠢蠢欲动的手  
“走…深深…你…快走”  
“杨杨你怎么了？”  
他看到李振宁俯身望着他  
柔和的笑着  
“是因为这个么？”

割破微红的手指  
清亮无垢的双眼  
嫣红上翘的嘴角  
然后意识便被尽数吞没

「壊れた 壊れたよ この世界で  
君が笑う 何も見えずに」

「崩坏了 崩坏了啊 这个世界  
你轻轻笑着 却什么都看不到了」

—————————————  
“嘀嗒”  
“嘀嗒”  
胡春杨在一片水面上醒来  
这不可能是现实  
不然他怎么会平躺在水面上却片衣未湿

“你醒了？”  
胡春杨坐起身来  
对面有人盘腿坐着  
手肘撑在大腿上安静的盯着他

“你是谁？”  
“我就是你啊杨杨”  
“不可能，我见过你，你那天想要吃了我”  
“哈哈哈你居然记得哈哈哈哈哈”  
大笑的声音震耳欲聋  
“嘛，不过那都是曾经了”  
“曾经我是施展，可现在我们已经融为一体了啊杨杨”  
“我就是你，你就是我”

施展的身影消融在空气中  
一双从后方将胡春杨环住  
“所以，你到底在压抑什么呢杨杨  
为什么要压抑你生存的本能呢？”  
左手爬上他的左眼  
“接受我不好么  
我们一起站在这充满弱者的世界顶端  
在猎场里自由的狩猎  
不好么？”

胡春杨猛地起身  
甩开那双手  
他垂头看向水中的自己  
正常的右眼  
墨色的左眼  
青筋狰狞的  
如同蛛网  
从眼周蔓延

“不！不好！！！”  
他掐着施展的脖子压向水面  
“都是你，都怪你！如果不是你我不会变成一个怪物！都怪你！都怪你！都怪你！”  
“如果不是我，你早就死了”  
“我宁愿就死在那时候！”  
泪水串成线从右眼落下  
敲打在施展脸上  
左眼却干涸得如同沙漠  
喰种  
没有眼泪

“哈哈哈哈哈哈，你想死？”  
施展的身影被水面包裹  
逐渐下沉  
猩红的瞳孔满是嘲讽  
红色的朝颜沿着波纹盛开  
“你觉得，你还能死么？”  
他笑着  
面容消失在昏暗的水底

胡春杨滑坐在水面  
“啊啊啊啊啊啊！”  
右手紧握成拳  
锤击着左腹  
一下一下不停地  
他蜷缩着 疼痛着 干呕着  
“为什么…为什么？！”  
—————————————

他猛地睁开眼  
白色的花瓣飘落满天  
他不停地喘息着  
嘴里的味道很甜  
他把手指伸入口腔轻轻一刮  
猩红的颜色  
熟悉的香气

是那个人么？

「壊れた僕なんてさ 息を止めて」

「就让这已经坏掉的我 停止呼吸吧」

-

回到’第九区‘已经是傍晚  
迎接他的是破碎的落地窗  
散乱的桌椅  
和疲惫的伙伴

“大哥，发生什么了？”  
“没什么，最近’白鸽‘活动的有些频繁。  
有人坐不住了，起了小争执”  
李汶翰满眼疲惫  
把地上的玻璃渣扫进簸箕  
“杨杨也来帮忙吧…”  
“白鸽…是什么？”  
“’白鸽‘是专门针对喰种的搜查官，  
他们总是穿着一身白衣，所以叫’白鸽’  
近期如果你见到一身白衣，手里还提着大型手提箱的人一定要尽量躲远，  
特别是你情况特殊，很容易被盯上。记住了么杨杨？”  
“嗯”  
【一身白衣？】

-  
“还是没有’暴食‘的消息么？”  
“报告特等，没有，近一个月以来我们已经完全失去了’暴食‘的行踪”  
“我知道了，你下去吧”  
食指不耐烦地在桌面上敲击着  
巨大的银色金属箱被他踩在脚下

不想回去  
空荡荡的

他一脚把箱子踹开  
金属箱顺着大理石地面旋转着滑到墙角  
剐蹭出刺耳的喧嚣  
“施展，你到底去哪了？”  
【那天那个小孩…】  
【不可能的，施展怎么会被那么个小孩…】  
【可恶】  
额头嗑在玻璃上  
无声 钝痛

橙色渐染成紫色的夜幕  
空寂无云的天空却飘起雨来  
先是几滴黄豆大小的透色砸在玻璃上  
把夕阳晕成抽象的色彩  
又随着灰雾的侵袭联结成幕  
噼噼啪啪砸碎了倒影  
冲淡了那双愁眸  
模糊了那笔寂寞

【施展的一切都是属于我的】  
【他的血，他的内脏，他的赫子，他的全部】  
【我都要找回来】  
“第九区…吗…”  
李振宁抬起头  
空洞的眼穿透雨帘  
望向日落的西方

「無限に広がる孤独が絡まる」

「无限的寂寞弥漫 孤独 纠缠」

-

第九区

“叮铃”  
风铃清响  
“欢迎光临“  
“Hi，杨杨”  
胡春杨抬头  
撞进一双潋滟的桃花眼  
来人一身白衣  
恢复黑色的头发被高高束在脑后  
一如初见  
不过手里多了个银色的手提箱

“你是'白鸽'？”  
“嗯？杨杨在关心这个？”  
李振宁坐在胡春杨对面  
手肘支在吧台上看着他  
“杨杨啊，你们店长今天来了吗？”  
“没…”  
“是吗？那杨杨不如关心一下店长去哪儿了？”  
“你们把大哥怎么了？”  
胡春杨安静的抬眼看着他  
语气平静  
“杨杨真是个有意思的小孩”  
李振宁伸出右手食指  
轻柔地抚过胡春杨的眼罩  
“日落之时，紫藤花下，我等你”

“叮铃”  
门随着白色衣角合上  
胡春杨走到门后  
把挂牌翻了个面

他靠着门  
缓缓蹲下  
他双手握成拳  
埋首在膝间  
静静地

-  
夜幕降临之前的天空  
阳光经过阴云数次折射  
布满浪漫的粉红  
苍白的花瓣染上暮色  
血色的温柔

胡春杨看见了  
大哥躺在藤蔓下  
落花满身  
那人跪坐在大哥身旁  
一片  
一片  
轻拈花瓣  
揉烂成泥

”杨杨来了？“  
李振宁拍了拍手  
握上手提箱  
站了起来

一阵风起  
他的身形如同幻影  
消失在花间  
腹部剧痛  
胡春杨跪倒在地  
捂着上腹  
涕泪横流

胡春杨眼周被勒紧  
眼罩被扯到一旁  
左眼被明光刺痛  
瞳孔紧缩  
”扑通“  
”扑通“  
眼底动脉兴奋的跃动

”出来啊“  
李振宁掐着胡春杨的下颌  
刀尖距离胡春杨的左眼角膜  
一厘米的距离  
他眼中隐有泪光闪烁  
”施展，你出来！你出来啊！“

—————————————  
”滴答“  
胡春杨不知道自己为何又坠入了这片湖

施展站在他面前  
笑着对他张开双臂  
”杨杨你需要我，我也需要你“  
”杨杨你不想救你大哥了吗？“  
”杨杨，接受我“  
“我就是你，你就是我”

胡春杨迟疑着  
迈开了第一步  
然后是第二步  
第三步  
他的头靠在施展颈窝  
施展合拢双臂环住他的肩膀  
“这样，我们就是一体的了，杨杨”  
—————————————

黑色  
如墨  
自左瞳向外晕染  
几息便将眼白覆盖

猩红的光在胡春杨身后炸开  
赫子舒展着身形  
一击将李振宁抽开  
白衣与银箱在地面重重坠落  
“咳”  
血沫污了衣襟

“哈哈哈哈，施展...施展...施展果然”  
李振宁随手抹开嘴角的血迹  
”你真是幸运啊杨杨“  
李振宁撑着地面  
缓缓站起  
”得到了施展的脏器，施展的血，施展的赫子“  
他紧了紧手提箱的把手  
用力一甩  
”咔哒 咔哒 咔哒“  
红色锁链蜈蚣般一节节展开

“但这是施展的赫子。“  
”施展的赫子，施展的一切，都是属于我的！”  
李振宁舔了舔嘴唇  
眼中满是疯狂  
“还给我！”  
他握紧了手上的昆克武器  
甩着锁链冲向胡春杨  
胡春杨右手拇指掰着食指第一指节  
“咔”关节轻轻弹响  
“为什么…为什么要逼我？”  
“为什么你们都要逼我？！！！”  
胡春杨身后  
四条赫子猛地伸长在空中狂舞  
左眼是深不见底的黑

白花藤中不停碰撞的血色  
木架轰然倒塌  
“砰 砰 砰”  
撑不住的满架紫藤被气流炸开  
碎成漫天白雪

胡春杨的黑衣满是破口  
伤口却早已飞速愈合  
他身后伸出两条赫子  
穿刺过李振宁两侧锁骨上方  
把李振宁吊在空中  
鲜血流淌

【杨杨你也太粗暴了】  
耳边大声被抱怨着  
【而且好浪费嘛，深深的血那么香】  
赫子缩短将李振宁送到他眼前  
【尝尝吧杨杨，你会爱上这个味道的】  
胡春杨伸出舌头  
“啪嗒”  
一滴血落在舌尖  
【啊 真是至高的美味】

胡春杨从花架的残骸中把大哥救出  
给胡文煊打过电话  
便拽着李振宁的黑发  
拖入夜幕

「壊せる 壊せない 狂える 狂えない  
あなたを見つけて」

「崩坏了的 崩坏不了的 发狂了的 发狂不了的  
我想找到你」

-

李振宁双手被反绑靠在墙角  
搜查官的白袍早只剩布条堪堪的挂着  
胡春杨放任赫子饥饿地在他身上游走  
他捂着黑色的左眼  
脑海中震耳欲聋的叫嚣着  
【吃了他吃了他吃了他！！！】

赫子爬过裸露的皮肤  
留下的红色印记  
一条赫子尖端从小腹划过臀沟  
衣料如同豆腐般被轻易划破  
散落到地上  
黑色的耻毛间  
阴茎软软的垂落

但好像有什么不一样？

赫子抬起阴茎  
阴囊后本该是完整皮肤的地方  
却有皮褶隆起向两侧分开  
皮褶中间藏着玫瑰色的秘密花园

【我的深深，是不是很特别啊】  
赫子轻轻摸弄着皱褶  
粗糙的在皱褶间摩挲  
“嗯”  
李振宁不甚清醒地闷哼  
【吃了他，杨杨，吃了他】  
赫子顶端在蔷薇的入口轻轻抽动  
花瓣颤抖着  
吐出了一滴晶莹的花蜜  
“施展，嗯…别闹….”  
李振宁双腿不自觉的向内并拢

“啊！”  
赫子的顶端没入微微湿润的花穴  
李振宁惊叫着自美梦中苏醒  
他扭动着身躯蹬着腿  
试图逃离这干涩的折磨  
锁骨上刚结的新痂崩裂  
食物的馨香随之蔓延

两条赫子缠绕上李振宁的脚腕  
猛地悬空拉开  
如同大敞的V字  
花穴里的赫子缓缓抽插着  
粗粝得将软肉磨红  
娇艳欲滴

“你到底是谁？…嗯…你是杨杨，还是施展？”  
“你希望我是谁？”  
另一条赫子恶意的戳上了李振宁左胸的红樱  
胡春杨低垂着眼睑  
看着那红樱逐渐挺立  
小麦色的胸膛泛起红晕

进出的越来越顺畅了  
充满弹性的花穴被逐渐撑开  
蜜液覆满赫子的尖端  
随着抽插收缩着拉出银丝

“嗯…我…这是施展的…”  
立体的五官随着欲望扭曲  
黑发逃离束缚散落在颊边  
柔化了锋利的骨线

“啊 你的答案是施展啊”  
花穴里的赫子突然的离开  
带着滴滴答答的汁水来到后穴的入口  
试探着探进一个尖  
等待许久的后穴愉快的将赫子包裹  
尽力的舒展着

【深深被我训练的这么好，杨杨不夸夸我么？】  
施展的幻影挡在眼前  
晃来晃去

赫子是没有感觉的  
所以胡春杨只是看着  
他挥挥手扫开施展的身影  
面无表情地凝视着在后穴里深陷的赫子  
他也不知道  
这到底算是施展  
还是他自己

后穴的饱胀似乎让花穴不满了  
瑰色的小口大张着  
蜜液不停地滴落  
偶尔又会痉挛似的收缩  
挤压着空气  
发出空虚的哀嚎

赫子仍是不紧不慢的在后穴里进出着  
李振宁胸前的赫子也贴着皮肤下滑  
裹上了他脆弱的前端  
暗红色的赫子是冰凉而粗糙的  
它紧紧地盘绕在阴茎上  
如同爬行动物的缠绕

胡春杨走到李振宁的面前  
跪在他大张的腿间  
他慢条斯理的解着皮带的金属搭扣  
看进李振宁通红的双眼  
“深深是想要施展，还是想要杨杨？”  
他拉下内裤  
阴茎迫不及待的弹出

“呜…施展…杨杨…哈…我都想要”  
“哦…”  
胡春杨舔过渗血的锁骨  
味蕾的满足让他心情好了一些  
他张口咬上李振宁的锁骨  
下身毫不怜惜的闯进滴水的花穴

“啊！！！”  
闯入的阴茎直插到底  
一股热液伴着尖叫喷洒在阴茎顶端  
平滑肌痉挛着收缩  
一波又一波  
从穴底向穴口  
留恋着又推拒着  
汁液从交合的缝隙喷出  
溅在胡春杨跪立的腿上  
身前的白浊也在同时迸发  
落在赫子上  
红白交错

胡春杨抽出阴茎再整根顶入  
潮喷后敏感的花穴哆嗦着无力的被迫迎合  
赫子与阴茎交替着节拍  
在李振宁身下的两个小口间互相挤压

似乎是觉得不够过瘾  
赫子放过了李振宁虚软的双腿与盛放的后穴  
和胡春杨的双手一同将李振宁转了个身  
放在胡春杨腿上  
胡春杨的双手掐着李振宁胸前的凸起  
阴茎顺势顶入了松软的后穴加速着抽插

赫子也不甘示弱  
一条钻入了李振宁花穴的开口灵活的搅动  
一条溜进了李振宁喘息的红唇交合似的进进出出  
每个入口都被侵占的特等搜查官终于失去了疏离与矜持  
在喉咙深处呜咽着呻吟  
泪水连珠似的掉落  
滑入血水与汗水  
融成最鲜美的颜料

【深深】  
“深深”  
【深深】  
“深深”  
李振宁似乎听见两个声音在呼唤着他  
身体里不同节奏的顶撞  
配合着让他停留在高潮的巅峰

痛苦  
失落  
快感  
喜悦  
融进水里  
汹涌着溢出  
从舌下  
从阴茎  
从花穴  
从每一个被充满的地方

【深深】“深深”  
【和我】“和我”  
【“永远在一起好不好？”】

热液喷洒在他的体内  
赫子冲入花穴的最深处  
李振宁紧绷着痉挛着  
沙哑的嗓子近乎无声  
“好”

下一秒  
鲜红血染  
肩膀被撕裂  
麦色的肌肤被扯开  
肌肉浸泡在暗红之中纹理优美

舔舐  
撕咬  
咀嚼  
吞咽

甲基安非他命般的瘾  
无法停止的进食  
最后的晚餐

一滴红色都不剩了

胡春杨站起身  
舔了舔嘴唇

—————————————  
如镜的湖面上  
白衣的身影扑向黑眸的怀抱  
紫藤与朝颜  
藤蔓交缠着  
盛放  
—————————————

「教えて 教えて  
僕の中に誰がいるの?」

「告诉我 请告诉我  
我的身体里 有谁存在着吗？」

-END-

**Author's Note:**

> *喰种的标志是黑眸红瞳，平时可隐藏  
*湖面世界是66的内心世界
> 
> **文中日语歌词来自 东京喰种 op1 「Unravel」 by TK from 凛として時雨
> 
> *为没看过东京吃货的盆友们提供剧情概述：66原本是普通人，展是代号为‘暴食’的喰种，22是专门除喰种的特等搜查官。66在被展狩猎过程中两人被钢筋砸中，展死了66重伤，医生做主把展的部分器官移植给了66，66成为了半人半喰种，被11（喰种）收留在名为‘第九区’的咖啡馆。展宁原本是恋人，那天之后展失踪，22一直在找，感到66莫名很熟悉，后明白了是移植的原因，就要去杀了66夺回他身上被移植的属于展的部分。失败了，赫子play相当于被6和展一起日了，答应被吃，在66内心世界永远和展在一起了，所以是HE呢 hahaha


End file.
